the name is albarn
by manga reader 95
Summary: on a cold night a baby is found on the doorstep of the albarn's and what will happen.
1. Chapter 1

Soul eater-the name is albarn

One night under the moon a loud knock was heard and the door was opened by a blonde women "what is it?" the red haired man asked "it's a baby" the blonde women answered " are you sure kami" "I'm sure spirit" the baby kept on crying " it must be hungry" kami said " I'll get some food "ssh ssh it's alright" the baby giggled "I've got some food " spirit said "the baby can't eat raw vegetables" " I'll mash them up" "what's going on mummy" "we found a baby on the door step maka".

"did the stork leave me a baby brother or sister" "well no exactly-" "I fished mashing up the food" spirit interrupted "good" kami said they tried to feed the baby "is it a boy or a girl " maka asked excitedly "be patent maka the baby will be staying with us for a little while" "now off to bed young lady" spirit said "ah but dad" "no but's young lady now off to bed" maka went up stair's to her room "come on we should be going to bed too" "I'll stay down here" spirit smiled " alright" as spirit went up stair's "hey daddy" "yes honey" spirit said crossing maka's room "how come the baby will be staying with us for a little while and not forever?" "well because we have to go to the stork factory and see if the baby is ours" spirit lied to his daughter "ok night daddy " "night sweetie"

Kami went over to a chair down stairs and began to sing to the baby after the song the baby went to sleep kami smiled and did the same.

So what did you think? I got inspired by little sisters what will happen next and please review :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I don't own soul eater

The next morning they took the baby to lord death and began to talk to him about the baby " do you know who left the baby?" asked lord death "no lord death" said spirit "lord death do you have any idea of who left the baby?" asked kami "nope I have an idea" both spirit and kami looked at him " why don't you be his or her parents" they both nodded in agreement.

Later they went to pick up their daughter who was with her friend black star and were being supervised by sid then maka saw them "hi mum hi dad" "hello sweetie listen the baby's going to be staying with us because we're going to their parents" said spirit maka smiled" so I have a little sister or brother" then black star came to see what was happening and so did Sid " any luck finding the baby's parent's?" asked Sid "no not even lord death knows Sid" said spirit " so what now?" asked Sid " were going to be their parent's" said kami Sid smiled.

"hey black star I've got a younger brother or sister" black star looked the baby had ash blonde hair with dark green eye's " he looks like you" "so what are you going to call them" " well were not sure whether it's a boy or a girl " then the baby needed changing " I'll go get some dippers moments later they found out the gender they walked out of the toilet "so is it a boy or a girl?" asked maka "it's a boy" "what's his name?" asked black star " jack" "so I'm now his big sister" " that's right " " he's kind of cute" black star said they all smiled.

5 years later: target spotted read black star" " ready Jackie" "1,2,3" "boo!" maka screamed extremely loud " you got scared easily" said black star " that's not funny" said maka " sorry maka" said jack" she continued reading her book " hey big sis" " yeah" "what is everyone talking about some party" "it's an anniversary party of mum and dad being together" "oh" "so who's coming?" "lord death Sid black star" "cool" "are you mad at me" "what no" "why would you think that?" "Well because me and black star scared you" "no I'm not mad" "what book are you reading?" great expectations" moments later.

Maka noticed that her little brother was quite then she saw that he fell asleep on the grass so she picked him up and put him on her back giving him a piggy back ride " hi mum where's dad?" "getting prepared" "jack fell asleep" kami smiled" I'll put him to bed you should get dressed" later maka was dressed in a cream coloured dress which black star laughed at and got maka chopped "maka go wake up your brother" "ok mum" "jack" she calmly shacked him "hi sis" "it's time to get dressed" jack got changed into a sailor suit(card captor's anyone) his parents were dancing then lord death spoke to him "you look so cute jack" "hello lord death nice to see you again" " I have a son too" " really where is he?" "Being looked after" "hey lord death was my parent's a good team?" "Yes they were" "so do you know what you are yet a weapon or a weapon?" "I don't know" "well when you come to the academy we can find out then" then they stopped dancing kami went to talk to some friends of hers while spirit went off into a different room which maka followed "maka what are you doing" "Ssh I'm spying on dad" "why?" "Because he's cheating on mum" "what no he isn't" "he's dancing with another woman" "so that doesn't mean he's cheating" "it does" "then how come you haven't told mum?" "Because it would break her heart" "oh" jack said.

I give the baby dark green eyes because I read I another fan fiction that it was the colour of maka's eye and then I remember she had different coloured eyes and the years later skip I got of future years and oh yes please review :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sorry for the wait so here's chap 3

Years later: in a court room "you kami albarn and spirit albarn are no longer married so kami gets custody over maka while spirit has custody over jack" said the judge but with me I was thinking about what the judge said no longer married those words were burned into my memory so our little happy family aren't so happy any more. We walked out of the court room "so that means that we won't be seeing each other that often sis" "yes" and they both hugged each other and started to cry " come on jack" said spirit "come on maka"

Months later: At spirits apartment "hey dad " "yeah son" "can I join the academy?" "I think your to young son" "please dad" jack said begging " "I'll talk to lord death" said spirit "thank you dad" jack said as he began to hug his dad "well I'm off to maka's" "alright well I'm off to chubarcabras" moments later he arrived knock knock maka opened up the door "hi jack" "hey sis" "hey jack" "hey soul" then a tall women with purple hair " hello Blair" said maka "Blair?" "I'm Blair" she smiled "nice to meet you I'm jack" then for some reason she hugged soul and gave him a nose bleed "hey soul since when do you have a girlfriend" "she's not my girlfriend "said soul trying to not get maka chopped then I asked maka "when did she start living here and how come I haven't seen her before" "well you haven't been here for quite some time and after a misunderstanding" glaring at Blair "we go all of the soul's we collected got taken away from us" "wait what misunderstanding?" "They mistake me for a witch" and Blair turned into her cat form "that's cool" said jack "thank you" said Blair.

Later: jack and soul were in the living room talking while maka and Blair were in the kitchen " hey maka" "yeah" " why does he call you sis I mean are you his sister?" " yes I am" "then how come I never hear you talk about him?" "I do it's just that you're not around when I do" "hey maka?" " yeah jack" "I'm going to the academy" " what you're too young" said maka surprised " yeah but dad will pull a few strings with the reaper" "that idiot" maka muttered " why don't you want me to go" "no it's not that it's just that it's too dangerous" "I'll be fine besides I'll be with my big sister" "yeah but I've never seen you fight" maka was running out of thing to say " I'm good at fighting" maka sighed defeated " fine" said maka jack hi fived soul in victory.

It would be longer but I decided to end it here because I didn't want to write anymore because I'm lazy sometimes as always please review :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hello thank you for the reviews anyway heres chap 4.

When jack arrived at the d.w.m.a "yay so this is what the academy looks like" asked jack "yep" said maka then I saw one of maka's friends who I've only seen him once. he saw jack "hello jack" "hey kid" "hey come on we'll be late for class" said soul kid noticed jack walking with maka "maka" kid said quietly as he nudged his head towards jack "oh I forgot to mention he's joining the academy "said maka in a calm tone "WHAT!" kid said "my dad managed to pull a few strings with your dad kid" said maka annoyed.

Later: in class I sat next to soul and I saw maka's friend crona with ragnarok but I never got to meet them personally "hey jack" said black star said quietly "yeah" answered jack "want to sneak out of class?" "nah" "come on" said black star "I just arrived and this is my first day" then a sharp object was thrown at jack but caught it a an incredible speed everyone in the room was silent and even doctor stein looked amazed "keep quite otherwise I won't miss next time" everyone one was still shocked by his speed and timing was amazing.

At lunch: I was on the school roof by myself thinking then this girl with messy brown hair walked in "sorry I didn't realise that anyone else was here" I turned "that's alright" she looked around my age "what's your name?" "Jack yours" "Sam" she said "don't you have a partner?" "No" "do you" "no" "are you a weapon or a meister?" "I don't know " said jack "you're a weapon aren't you" said jack "wow how did you know" asked Sam amazed " I have the ability to tell whether someone's a weapon or a meister" "that's amazing" "well compared to my sisters soul perception it's nothing" "your sister?" "Yeah maka albarn" "the maka albarn the straight A student maka albarn who defeated the kishin" "the very same" "where is she now?" asked Sam "with her friend's "it must be nice having her as a sister" "yeah it is" said jack.

Hours later: I saw maka in the hall way with soul "hi sis hey soul" "hello jack" said maka and soul then ox came down the hall way "hello maka" said ox " hey ox" then he saw me "it's you the one who caught professor stein's scalpel" "yep" "so I take it that he's your little brother maka" said ox "gee how did you know that" said makka in a sarcastic tone "well you two do look the same he hang's out with you" "but I doubt that he will beat me" then ox was gone " wow what a royal pr-" "langue" " sorry" "let's get to class" said soul.

Well that was interesting I got the ox idea thing from broken inside and little sister's and pleases review.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Day's later: i was on th school roof thinking how mum's doing but that's when he appeared again "hello" i turned around "hey" "what are you doing up here"? i asked "i could ask you the same" "just thinking you" i asked " i just wanted to say hi" then she sat beside me "i was woundering" she began "yeah" i asked "we could be partners" "so you would be my weapon" "and you would be my meister" "sure we can be pareners" i said she smiled "sweet i have a patner" i said.

Then two boy's came " hey what are you doing here" boy 1 said "oh sorry" said sam "yeah we don't like snot nosed brat's coming to or hang out" said the other boy said "This isn't your hangout any one can come up here" i said " what's that" the boy swung for me but i grabbed his arm and kicked him in the rib's and i then i felt something break it was one of the boy's rib's and then i heard "ah!" "that's it!" the other boy went for me but i karate chopped him in the neck whih knocked him out " let's get going" i said.

LATER: in class everyone was talking about the boy's found on the roof "their tryiing to show me the almighty blackstar up" "sure black star" soul said sarcasticly "yes they are" said blackstar "hey jack" soul said "yeah"i said " did you hear about what happened" "yeah" "who do you think done it" soul asked but before i could awnswer miss merie walked n "hello stein" "hello marie" "i'm here for jack" "jack come down here"  
i walked down and followed miss merie "am i in trouble" i asked "no nothing like that" we entered the death room "hello lord death" "hello jack" "what did you want to talk to me about" "you finding a weapon" "that's it" "well no i know about the fight on the roof" "am i in trouble for that?" "nope bye" i walked out of he death room "what the hell just happened".

it's done chap 5 please review:) 


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

here's chap 6 enjoy

I walked home bye myself i opened the door to my apartment iwalkeed in "jack" i heard my father's voice "yeah" i said calmly "what's this about a fight at school?" he asked "lor death told you didn't he" "yes he did" my dad said seriously "and i here" he said as he handed me what was a post card i looked at it and it was from my mum " thank you dad" i said cheerfuly as i went to my room and i sat on my bed and began to read it.

and it say " hi jack i'm really loving traverling the world nd i am enjoying the middle east so how's thing' back home hope to hear from you soon love mum" i layed back on my bed and began to think then i though about witch and how they chant magical word so i thoght i might as well try for fun.  
"Tricity electcity electrcity i felt something take me over like it's natural it felt good and the i said blast the blast went through the open window in my room and created a massive explosion in the sky "what am i?" mabye it's a form of attack a miaster caan use like my soul wave an the word's that i said had nothing to do with it at all yeah that thought to my self i was't geting worked up or any thing so i blasted out my soul wave length? cool.

"Jack did you hear that are you alright?" my dad asked as he walked though the door "i'm fine dad" " that's good" then he left "note to self use soul wave length attack in future battles".

hoped you enjoyed that as always please review :) 


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

the next day: i was walking round town when i saw maka and her friend's they were playing basketball then maka saw me " hey jack"she said in a happy tone "hey" i said in a yawn "tired?" she asked "yeah" i said "hey jackie want to play some basket ball" black star asked "no thank's" i said as i walked away"see ya"said black star.

"Who was he?" asked crona "that's my little brother" said maka " i didn't know you had a brother" "he seem's nice maka" "hes very friendly" "HEY!" everyone looked at black star "let's play some basket ball".

later: i was walking near the school but i had a feeling some one was following me "i know some one's there come out"a tall women wearing a witch's hat stood out "you'r a witch and why are you following me?"i asked i a calm tone "to make sure that your ok" she said in a sweet and caring voice

"why" i asked "some one asked me to make sure that your ok" "who sent you" and then the women turned into smoked "who is she batman?" "wait who would sen a witch to make sure that i was ok and why a witch something's not right " i should tell lord" "tell lord death what" i turned around to see maka "just some thing" i walked of good thing i was near the school then i stood out side of the death room the door opened i entered.

an chap 7 is done thing's are starting to get intresting and the school thing is from when madusa is attacked by two other witch's please review 


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

i entered the deat room "hello jack" lord death "hi lord death" i reaplied "something wrong?" "yeah whe i was walking i was beeing followed by someone a witch" "a witch you say this coud be serious i'll alert the other teacthers to be on guard" "thank you lord death" i walked out of the death room feeling better.

later: i entered my house and sat down and listerned to some michael buble on my mp3 blame my sister she got me into him anyway i began thinkig about what the witch said mabey i shouldn't worry "hey" i looked aroud to see black star by the window "hey black star" i said "want to hang out?" he said "no thank's it's dark" "i'm an assassin" he said "not a very good one" "I"M THE BEST!" "no your not" "well hang out with me on the roof "fine".

Moment's later: "so how have you been" black star asked "fine" i replied "you know your sister does worry about you and so does your dad" he said "why would they need to worry?" i asked "well your not acting your usal happy self" " well i've been thinking about thing's"  
"what thing's do tell" "forget it i'm defenitly not gonna tell you now".

"is that why you draged me up here to tell me about my family and to ask me how i've been did maka sent you" i asked "what can't i hang out with my friend" "BLACK STAR TELL ME!" i shouted at him "fine yeah she sent me""what dosent she thinkk her little brother can take are of him self or does she think i'm an idiot" "no it's not like that she just want's to make sure your ok" black star said in a calm tone "i'm going o bed good bye black star" "hey wait!" "i said good bye".

i climbed through my window and i could hear my dad's voice so i wentt to get a drink "hello jack" "hey dad" "you ok" he asked me as i got a drink "yeah i' fine" "you sound angry" "i said i'm fine" i reaplied angry "ok well listen youcan tell me anything" he said careingly " i know dad i'm going to bed" "alright good night son" he said " night dad" i closed the door. 


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9 secret's

I woke up the next morning going to the d.w.m.a as I begin walking down the street I heard a voice "hey wait up" I turned it was maka "you all right" I turned and continued walking "hey will you stop" she put her hand on my shoulder "hey there's no reason to walk away from me" I turned to look at her "isn't there you sent black star to make sure weather I was ok my best friend when I'm fine alright so you and everyone can stop fucking asking me! Now I'm going to school bye" I walk off angry".

Later: I was in class seating in my seat next to Sam far away from maka or any one I saw that maka was looking at me worried I ignored her Sam saw "are you mad at your sister" I didn't answer mean while maka looked said "hey maka you ok" she saw soul looking at her "yeah" she had small tear's running down her cheek "you have tear's running down you cheek's" soul handed her a tissue.

"Thanks'" she said with a smile "no problem but what's wrong" soul asked worried "well I asked jack how he was and he snapped at me" she said "why what did you do" "I asked black star to ask him how he is and to make sure he's ok" "well I couldn't blame him could you" then some one came into the room "professor stein lord death wants to talk to you" "ok student's read your text books and I'll be back.

"Hey guys want to see what they're talking about" asked black star "yeah" said patty "no patty" said Liz "it looks like you're on your own black star" said maka then stein came back jack maka lord death want's to speak with you I walked out and maka walked with me I was still angry.

"Jack I'm sorry it's just that I do worry about you some times and you weren't acting like you usual self so I just want to see whether you ok or not" "that's ok maka I'm sorry that I snapped" we both hugged each other "now let's see what lord death wants to talk to us about" we entered the death room my dad was there with a sad look on his face "maka I need to talk to you "ok" maka walked up to spirit he whispered something in her ear she also had a sad look on her face spirit turned to look at me" jack when you were a baby we found you on our door step when you were a baby I laughed "that's a good one dad".

"I'm not joking I'm being serious" I look at him I could tell that he was telling the truth and at that moment i felt betrayed and angry they kept this from me all my life tear's began running down my cheek's I run out of the death room out of the school and ran out onto the street's I sat down hugging my leg's in an alley crying.

And now the truth comes out well it had to come out some time and please review.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

I sat in a dark alley huggin my legs crying "so they wernt my real family" i said while cryining "jack" i heard a voice in the distance "jack" i heard the voice getting closer "their you are" it was maka "go away" i said "it's al right" she said getting closer she sat down next to she knew i was crying "it's alright" she said in a calm tone while hugging me then i started crying my eye's out "it's alright" i hugged her tighter.

After i stopped crying "listen he only reason they didn't tell you was beacuse they care and they want to protect you" i heard a voice "come with me" "listen i'll walk you home" said maka "what about dad" i asked he's talking to lord death about the witch that talked to you and other things.

we walked to my apartment we walked in "i'll make dinner" said maka then heard it again " follow me i saw something in my bed room it was woman wearing a hood i didn't follow at first "they lied to you they didn't tell you everything" "hey i'm going bed i'm not hungry" "alright said maka i shut the door behind me "what do you want" i said "allow me to introduce myself i am madusa "your one of maka's enermys " "is that what she told you she could be right but then again she has lied to you before hasn't she what else hs she lied to you about.

"ok what do you want to talk tome about?" i asked "i can't talk here she will hear come with me and i'll tellyou everything" he walked out of the window and stood on something it was a snake "stay here and get lied to and they might keep other secrets from you like who your mother is" i stood there looking at her"or you could follow me and i'll tell you everything all you have to do is take my hand" at that point it seemed that time had stopped and i was having flash backs from when i was younger thinking of what i would be leaving behind my family if i went with her and i was also thinking of weather i should stay but if i go i'll the awnswers i m promised "i made up mind" "good" she said with a smile i reached for her hand. 


End file.
